jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
I☆Ris
(Green) - Leader (Blue) (Purple) (Red) (Orange) (Yellow) |origin = Japan |label = DIVE II Entertainment |agency = Avex 81 Produce |website = Official Website |years = 2012-present |members = 6 |jpname = アイリス}} is a J-Pop idol group formed in 2012, they are under the management of Avex, their agency is 81 Produce and their label is DIVE II Entertainment. The group is currently consists of 6 members and each of them has been assigned a color. The girls hosted the radio show A&G Artist Zone i☆Risの2h from August 2013 to December 2014. All members are seiyuu and currently are the main casts of the anime [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/PriPara_Wiki Pri Para]. The girls also won first place for the Best Musical Performance in the 10th Seiyuu Awards. Discography Albums= ;Mini-Albums *2013 **April 3: *2014 **November 26: *2015 **February 11: **March 18: **August 26: **October 14: **December 23: *2016 **March 9: **June 22: ;Studio Albums *2015 **April 8: We are i☆Ris!!! *2016 **April 20: Th!s !s i☆Ris!! |-|Singles= *2012 **November 17: Color *2013 **May 22: **August 21: §Rainbow **November 20: *2014 **June 18: **August 20: Make it! **November 12: *2015 **February 18: Realize! **July 8: **October 28: *2016 **February 17: Goin'on **June 1: Ready Smile!! |-|DVDs= *2014 **March 26: i☆Ris 1st ANNIVERSARY LIVE -THANK YOU ALL- *2015 **July 25: i☆Ris / 1stLiveTour～We are i☆Ris!!!～＠ZeppTokyo |-|Awards= *2016 **March 12: 10th Seiyuu Wards as Best Musical Performance Trivia *"Iris" means rainbow in Greek, and is also a type of flower. *All members are the main casts of the anime Pri Para. **Yamakita Saki as Toudou Shion **Serizawa Yuu as Minami Mirei **Akaneya Himika as Manaka Laala **Wakai Yuuki as Leona West **Kubota Miyu as Houjou Sophy **Shibuya Azuki as Dorothy West *i☆Ris has sung several Openings, Endings and Insert songs for the following anime and games: **Anime ***''Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes'' ending 1 (Color) ***''Dance With Devils'' insert song (Kaze no Yokan) - By Akaneya Himika ***''Kingdom'' ending 2 (Destiny Sky) - By Wakai Yuuki ***''Mushibugyo'' ending 1 (Ichizu) ***''Gifuu Doudou!!: Kanetsugu to Keiji'' ending 2 (Last Moment) - By Wakai Yuuki ***''Hantsu x Trash'' ending (Hachamecha x Strike) ***''Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou'' ending (Lemonade Scandal) - By Serizawa Yuu ***''Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou'' insert song (Magical☆Love) - By Serizawa Yuu ***''Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live'' ending 2 (§Rainbow) ***''Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live'' insert song (Sweet time Cooking magic ~I'm So Hungry~) - By Serizawa Yuu ***''Pri Para'' opening 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 (Make it!, Miracle☆Paradise, Realize!, Dream Parade, Bright Fantasy, Goin'on, Ready Smile!!) ***''Pri Para'' insert song - (Marble Make Up A-Ha-Ha!) - By Serizawa Yuu and Akaneya Himika ***''Pri Para'' insert song - (Taiyou no Flare Sherbet) - By Kubota Miyu ***''Pri Para'' insert song - (Pretty Prism Paradise!!!) - By Serizawa Yuu, Akaneya Himika and Kubota Miyu ***''Pri Para'' insert song - (No D&D Code) - By Yamakita Saki, Wakai Yuuki and Shibuya Azuki ***''Pri Para'' insert song - (HAPPY PA LUCKY) - By Serizawa Yuu and Akaneya Himika and Kubota Miyu ***''Pri Para'' insert song - (CHANGE! MY WORLD) - By Yamakita Saki, Wakai Yuuki and Shibuya Azuki ***''Pri Para'' insert song - (Love Friend Style) ***''Pri Para'' insert song - (Zettai Seimei fainaru shōjo) - By Yamakita Saki ***''Pri Para'' insert song - (Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday) ***''Pri Para'' episode 71 ending - (ThankYou♥Birthday) - By Akaneya Himika ***''Pri Para'' insert song - (Purittopā~fekuto) - By Serizawa Yuu ***''Pri Para'' insert song - (Twin Mirror♥Compact) - By Wakai Yuuki and Shibuya Azuki ***''Pri Para'' insert song - (Triangle・Star) - By Serizawa Yuu and Akaneya Himika and Kubota Miyu ***''Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Battle Spirits'' ending 2 (Itazura Taiyou) **Game ***''Metal Max 4 ~Gekkō no Diva~'' opening (EDGE OF HEAVEN) - By Shibuya Azuki ***''Xuccess Heaven'' opening (Believer’s HEAVEN) Gallery Color (2012).jpg|Color (November 2012) Animyu~umo (2013).jpg|Animyu~umo (April 2013) i☆Ris-We Are! (2013).png|Cover☆Ris (April 2013) Ichizu (2013).jpg|Ichizu (May 2013) §Rainbow (2013).jpg|§Rainbow (August 2013) Gensōkyoku WONDERLAND (2013).jpg|Gensōkyoku WONDERLAND (November 2013) 1st Anniversary Live (November 2013).jpg|1st Anniversary Live (November 2013) Itazura Taiyou (2014).jpg|Itazura Taiyou (June 2014) Cosplay Pri Para characters.jpg|Cosplaying as their respective Pri Para characters (as idols) Make it!_(2014).jpg|Make it! (August 2014) Miracle☆Paradise (2014).jpg|Miracle☆Paradise (November 2014) 2nd Anniversary Live (November 2014).jpg|2nd Anniversary Live (November 2014) Realize! (2015).jpg|Realize! (February 2015) I☆Ris-We Are i☆Ris!!! (2015).png|We Are i☆Ris!!! (April 2015) Dream Parade (2015).jpg|Dream Parade (July 2015) I☆Ris 1st Live Tour ～We are i☆Ris!!!～＠Zepp Tokyo (2015).jpg|i☆Ris 1st Live Tour ～We are i☆Ris!!!～＠Zepp Tokyo (2015) Animelo Summer Live 2015 -THE_GATE- (2015).jpg|Animelo Summer Live 2015 -THE GATE- (2015) Bright Fantasy (2015).jpg|Bright Fantasy (October 2015) Cosplaying Pri Para characters.jpg|Cosplaying as their respective Pri Para characters (as students) Goin'on (2016).jpg|Goin'on (February 2016) SocialGame.png|SocialGame Live (February 2016) I☆Ris Valentine Live with WUG!.png|i☆Ris Valentine Live with Wake Up, Girls! (February 2016) i☆Ris cosplaying for Pri Para Musical.jpg|Cosplaying for Pri Para Musical (February 2016) Cosplay Pri Para characters for Kono kaijō ni iru min'na, men ke ~ena~a ~.jpg|Cosplaying as their Pri Para characters for Kono kaijō ni iru min'na, men ke ~ena~a ~ (March 2016) 10th Seiyuu Awards (2016).jpg|10th Seiyuu Awards (March 2016) Th!s !s i☆Ris!! (2016).jpg|Th!s !s i☆Ris!! (2016) Videos *Live performances *Talks External Links *Official Website *Official Blog *Official Twitter *Official Channel *Offical Fanclub *Offical Facebook Category:Groups Category:I☆Ris Category:2012 Group formations Category:Avex Category:6 member line up Category:J-Pop